Loca espectral
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: Acostumbrada a estar sola y a que todo el mundo la llame loca: sus padres, los niños, su marido e incluso sus psicologos por no comprenderla, de repente aparece alguien que no solo no la llama loca, sino que la comprende y la acepta tal cual es. YohxAnna


_**Prólogo**_

Un pequeña niña rubia de aproximadamente cinco años corría alegre por toda su casa buscando a su madre, una mujer bellísima que parecía más joven de lo que en verdad era. Se encontraba tendiendo la ropa en el patio de la casa cuando unos golpecitos en su pierna le llamaron la atención.

-¡Mamá, mamá!.- llamaba la pequeña a su madre mientras saltaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa Anna? ¿Por qué tan contenta?.- Cuestionó mientras veía con una sonrisa la felicidad que su hija irradiaba.

-¡Tengo un amigo nuevo!.- Exclamó parando de saltar.- Se llama Ikai.

-¿De verdad? Eso es genial.

-Si.- Miró hacia la derecha y señalo a su madre.- Ikai, esta es mi mamá se llama Nanako.

Su madre miró el lugar vacio al cual la niña estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida. Así que de eso se trataba, tenía un amigo imaginario. No le resultaba raro ya que todos los niños más o menos de su edad tenían uno así que le seguiría el juego.

-Encantada de conocerte Ikai.- Le hizo una reverencia a la nada, se sentía un poco estúpida pero era por Anna, por su felicidad.

El silencio predominó por algunos segundos mientras su hija prestaba atención a su "amigo" que le estaba diciendo algo.

-Sí, la verdad es que si.- Le contestó la pequeña; sin embargo, su madre no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Anna ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?- Le preguntó para seguir el hilo de la "conversación".

-¿Es que no le has oído? - Su hija le lanzó una mirada interrogante ya que supuestamente ella tendría que haberlo escuchado.

- Es que… no le entiendo.- Intentó disimular diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.-

-Aaahh, bueno dice que el también está encantado de conocerte y dice que eres muy guapa.

-Vaya, gracias Ikai.- Agradeció al aire sintiéndose de nuevo tonta.

Anna y su amigo imaginario siguieron jugando y hablando en el jardín bajo la atenta mirada de Nanako. En cierto modo le asustaba que su hija estuviera todo el rato hablando sola y abrazando al aire pero la dejaba estar, los amigos imaginarios solamente duraban el tiempo de la niñez así que se tendría que esperar a que Anna cumpliera un par de años más.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!.- Una voz masculina se escuchó por toda la casa.

A la rubita los ojos le empezaron a brillar cuando escuchó que su papá ya estaba de regreso en casa. Se levantó del jardín y corrió hacia la entrada gritando mientras su madre la seguía con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-¡Papá!.- Exclamó mientras el hombre la cogía en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estas princesita?.- Le preguntó en tanto la dejaba en el suelo y se acercaba a su esposa para saludarla.

-Muy bien, tengo un amigo nuevo.- Le comunicó sonriente.

El señor Kyouyama miró de forma interrogante a su mujer quien se encogió de hombroa para luego irse a preparar la cena dejando a padre e hija solos.

-Y…¿Cómo es?.- Le preguntó a la pequeña dirigiéndose hacia el salón.-¿ Y cómo se llama?.

-Se llama Ikai.- Le respondió sentándose en su regazo.- Es más grande que yo y no tiene pelo. No sé donde estará, antes estábamos jugando en el jardín.

-A lo mejor se ha ido a su casa.- Contestó el patriarca cambiando de canal buscando las noticias de la noche.

Anna se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho su padre. Podría ser, seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados ya que era muy tarde, casi la hora de la cena, y se había ido corriendo para que sus padres no lo regañaran.

-¡Takumi, por favor, ve poniendo la mesa!.- Gritó Nanako a su marido desde la cocina.

El hombre se levantó sin queja alguna dejando a su hija sentada en el sofá viendo la tele. Estaba ensimismada, no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla hasta que una voz aguda le llamó la atención.

-Ikai creía que te habías ido a casa.- Le dijo a su amigo dejándole un huequito para que él se sentara, cosa que no hizo.

-**No ha sido buena idea que le digas de mi a tus padres Anna.**- Le regañó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?- Murmuró asustada, llevaba un par de días hablando con su amigo y nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.- A ellos les caes bien.

-**Ellos no me ven.**

-¡Claro que sí!.- Exclamó la pequeña levantándose de un salto y encarando a su amigo.- Mi mamá te ha saludado antes y mi papá también lo hubiera hecho si no hubieras desaparecido,

El niño cerró los ojos con pesadez y se sentó en el borde de la mesita que había a su espalda. Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos y miró a su amiga con una infinita tristeza arrepintiéndose en el acto de haberla metido en este lio pues sus padres no la creían y no lo harían nunca.

-**No Anna, tu madre solo lo hizo por seguirte el juego.**- Le explicó tranquilamente.- **Ella no te cree y tu padre tampoco por el simple hecho de que ellos no pueden verme, solo lo hacen para que no te sientas triste.**

-¡Eres un mentiroso!.- Le gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Sus progenitores se asustaron con tremendo grito y salieron corriendo hacia el salón. Cuando vieron a su pequeña hija tan enfadada y con sus sonrosadas mejillas surcadas por lágrimas entraron casi en pánico acercándose a ella e intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué te pasa Anna?.- Le preguntó dulcemente su madre arrodilladla frente a ella, quitándole las lagrimas de su pálida carita, mientras su padre permanecía de pie acariciándole su rubia cabellera.

-Ikai dice que no me creéis.- Le contestó mirando a sus padres directamente a los ojos.-¿Es verdad?

La señora Kyouyama se incorporó y miró a su marido a los ojos al igual que él a ella. Esto le había cogido desprevenidos a ambos y no sabían que decir para no dañar los sentimientos de su hija.

* * *

-Así que dice que ve fantasmas ¿No es así?- Preguntó una voz madura detrás de un escritorio repleto de carpetas y un ordenador.

-Si, así es.- Contestaron ambos a la vez.

Las tres personas se encontraban en una misma habitación decorada en tonos pasteles, con muchos libros. Un hombre con bata blanca escribía en un ordenador todo lo que los señores Kyouyama decían. Si, habían acudido a un psicólogo porque la situación ya les estaba asustando desde un par de años atrás.

-Teniendo en cuenta que los fantasmas no existen la situación en si es preocupante.- Reflexionó el doctor apoyando su barbilla en sus manos.- ¿Desde cuándo habla sola?

-Desde los cinco años.- Respondió Takumi Kyouyama, mirando directamente a los ojos al psicólogo.

-En ese momento nos parecía normal, todo niño a su edad tiene un amigo imaginario pero ya va a cumplir once años y sigue hablando con el aire.- Esta vez la voz pertenecía a Nanako quien parecía agotada y desesperada.

El hombre de la bata estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por la mujer Kyouyama. Los niños pequeños siempre tenían un amigo imaginario, un ángel de la guarda como muchas personas creen, pero siempre desaparecían sobre los seis o siete años. Este caso no era muy normal a menos…

-¿Vuestra hija alguna vez ha visto a alguien morir?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta el especialista, intentando averiguar qué es lo que ha causado que esa chiquilla prefiera hablar sola que con personas de carne y hueso.-¿Algún accidente quizás?

-No, nada de eso.- Contestó de nueva cuenta el señor Kyouyama.

El hombre tras el escritorio suspiró derrotado, llevaban por lo menos media hora hablando y no habían descubierto nada. Sin embargo, su cara se iluminó debido a una nueva duda, quizás… si, quizás podría ser eso.

-A lo mejor se siente sola.- Anunció totalmente convencido de que era eso.- ¿Trabajáis los dos? ¿Tiene algún amigo que sea humano?

-Mi marido sí que trabaja pero yo no, estoy con Anna desde que regresa de la escuela hasta que se duerme.- Contestó Nanako un poco ofendida pues parecía que quería decirle que estaban abandonando a su hija.- Y ¿cómo va a tener amigos? A los niños les da miedo que ella le hable a la nada, hasta a nosotros le tenemos miedo.

El silencio reinó en aquella habitación durante unos minutos. Los Kyouyamas estaban desesperados, habían acudido a un psicólogo con la esperanza de que ayudara a su hija pero él estaba igual o más confundido y perdido que ellos.

-¿Por qué no me dejáis que hable con ella?.- Le sugirió el doctor a ambos padres quienes aceptaron inmediatamente.

La rubia entró a los pocos minutos de que sus padres hubieran salido y parecía enfadada, no solo por su cara sino por su forma de andar y sus manos cerradas en puños.

-Buenas tardes Anna, siéntate.- Le saludó amablemente mientras le señalaba una silla para que tomase asiento.- Soy el doctor Aizawa.

La niña lo miraba con indiferencia además de tener el ceño fruncido. A ella le daba igual quien fuese ese señor, lo que quería era irse a casa de una vez y que la dejaran en paz. ¿Qué la querían llamar loca? Pues que la llamaran así, a ella poco le importaba.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?- Le preguntó el psicólogo intentando entablar una conversación.

-Claro, mis padres creen que estoy loca y me tienen miedo.- Contestó de lo más normal, como si fuera de todos los días.

-Tus padres no creen que estés loca simplemente no ven normal que hables sola, ni si quiera yo veo eso normal.

La rubia volvió a quedarse callada. ¿Cuándo iban a entender que ella no hablaba sola sino con fantasmas? Parecía que nunca. Y lo peor de todo es que no la creían porque ellos no podían verlos.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?.- Cuestionó de nuevo al ver que el silencio se volvía incomodo.

-Fantasmas.

-¿Cómo?- Su estado de confusión era evidente ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-No hablo sola, son fantasmas.-Le respondió aburrida de tanto interrogatorio.

-Los fantasmas no existen.

La niña le sonrió sarcásticamente a lo que el médico solo atinó a tragar con dificultad. Era lo mismo de siempre, sus padres se lo repetían casi diariamente desde que descubrió que las personas que aparecían en su casa de la nada eran espectros.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no existen los fantasmas Doctor Aizawa?.- Le preguntó esta vez ella en un tono nada infantil.

El psicólogo no supo que responder, le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su sillón, cerró los ojos y se puso a meditar. ¿Qué que le hacía a él pensar que no existían? Bueno, nunca había visto a uno y obviamente era algo que no se podía demostrar científicamente así que…

-Que usted no pueda ver fantasmas no significa que no existan.- Le dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos cosa que impactó al doctor quien abrió los ojos de par en par.- El aire tampoco se ve y usted cree en el, ¿Por qué en los fantasmas no?

El médico no daba crédito a sus odios, esta niña era extraordinaria, hablaba con una lógica y elocuencia que lo sorprendía, demasiado para una niña de tan solo diez años. Como no sabía que mas decir se despidió de ella y fijo la próxima fecha para la siguiente sesión.

* * *

**-¿Anna no puedes dormir?- **Le preguntó una voz de mujer.

-No, no puedo.- Le contestó la adolescente que ya era incorporándose de la cama dejando al descubierto su cabello alborotado y su cara toda colorada.

**-¿Es por lo que te dije?.**- Volvió a cuestionar aquella voz.

La muchacha miró aquella mujer que se encontraba sentada al pie de su cama. Tendría como unos veinte años más o menos y la conocía desde hacía un año, la pobre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico.

-No te preocupes Yuki, tú no tienes la culpa, hiciste bien en contármelo.- La tranquilizó con una muy tenue sonrisa, de esas que no solía sacar muy a menudo, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

-Voy a por un vaso de leche, a ver si así consigue entrarme el sueño.- Le dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo tras ella.

Anna bajó las escaleras lentamente intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus padres; sin embargo, ellos estaban despiertos pues antes de llegar a la cocina vio que la luz del salón estaba encendida y de allí provenían unas débiles voces.

Con cautela, se acercó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella con el mayor sigilo posible para escuchar de qué estaban hablando sus progenitores.

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?- Preguntó el que parecía ser su padre, aunque no estaba muy segura porque hablaban en un tono demasiado bajo.

-No lo sé, en verdad no quiero hacerlo pero…

-Es necesario Nanako, no podemos seguir así.- Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, estaba cansado de toda esta situación y no le veía otra salida.

-¿Volveremos a Aomori?- Cuestionó la mujer con voz quebrada.

-Aun no lo sé, primero tenemos que ver si han aceptado a Anna en el internado sino tend…

El abrir brusco de la puerta interrumpió la conversación de ambos adultos quienes se exaltaron por tremendo ruido, pero más se asustaron al ver a su hija delante de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿¡Me vais a enviar a un internado!.- Gritó la rubia escupiendo cada palabra como si tuviera veneno.- ¿Por qué?

-Anna, tranquilízate.- Le dijo suavemente su madre acercando se a ella

-¡¿Por qué?.- Volvió a gritar alejándose del abrazo que intentaba darle su madre.

-Porque… porque es una institución con muy buen nivel y tu eres muy lista así que hemos pensado…

-Mentirosa, lo único que queréis es deshaceros de mi porque os doy miedo.- Le espeto la rubia a su madre con los ojos surcados en lágrimas.

-¡Si, tienes razón!.- Exclamó el señor Kyouyama ya cansado y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.- Estamos hartos de verte todo el día hablando sola, de todo este rollo de los fantasmas, ¡ya no podemos más!

-Takumi…

-No Nanako, es la verdad y así debe aceptarla. Va a ir a ese internado quiera o no y punto.

Anna salió corriendo azotando la puerta con fuerza, los odiaba, los odiaba a muerte.

-Takumi has sido muy cruel.- Le regaño la mujer con la voz entrecortada.- Ahora va a creer que no le queremos.

-Es mejor así Nanako.- Le contestó más calmado derrumbándose en el sillón.- así se irá sin poner objeción alguna.

Esa noche, Anna lloró como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, siquiera Yuki podía consolarla. Quería morir porque ¿De que servía estar viva si estabas sola en el mundo, si ni tus padres te querian? Y así, lloró y lloró toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida con el corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

_**Años después…**_

La puerta del despacho estaba siendo aporreada una y otra vez aumentando el dolor de cabeza que ya tenía desde por la mañana temprano.

-Pasa, pasa.- Dijo permitiéndole la entrada a un muchacho joven que vestía un uniforme de hospital.

-Buenas tardes Asakura.- Saludó muy animado el chaval.

-Buenas tardes para ti Kenta.- Le devolvió el saludo masajeándose las sienes.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tienes una nueva paciente.- Le comunicó sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-¿Otra?- Preguntó consternado el hombre tras el escritorio.- No me lo puedo creer, ¿No es suficiente ya con todos los que tengo?

-Ya sabes que al jefe el encanta mandar trabajo. Toma.- Le dijo pasándole una carpeta bastante abultada.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo se llama?.- Preguntó cogiendo la carpeta pero sin abrirla siquiera.

-Anna Kyouyama.

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de la autora

_Bueno bueno ¿Qué es esto? ¿Otro fic nuevo? Dios, en los lios que me meto. Aun no acabo ninguno y ya estoy subiendo otro, ya puedo oir a Kei quejandose u.u_

___En fin, esta idea me surgió esta misma tarde,(fue como a las 16:30 y ya son las 22:30)cuando vi una peli en la tele que trataba de una familia que se habia mudado a una casa y su hija mas pequeña veia a una chica fantasma pero no la creian, No es exactamente igual porque al final terminaron todos creyendola y aqui mira lo que pasa, pero bueno de ahi me vino esta idea._

____No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que es solamente el prologo, no os impacienteis aunque creo que es bastante obvio lo que va a pasar. Solo espero que os guste e intentare actualizar mis demas fics.

Aah.. lo pongo en drama porque la pobre Anna sufre mucho vale? Bye!

By: Seyram Asakura


End file.
